Truth or Dare?
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: It's Hitsugaya taichou's birthday! and Matsumoto has a game in mind! as well as the role of MATCHMAKER! guess what?... it's another HITSURUKI!
1. Chapter 1

Woot! another drabble!!

yay!

Inspired by my friend Pauline!

Me- Hitsuruki is better

Paul- What did you say, Rin?

Me- nothing! never mind!

Paul- Right! like I'm going to believe you! you dork!

Me- Yes! I am the Queen of Dorks! hear me roar!

Paul- ...I'm waiting

Me- ...meow!

Paul- you idiot!

Me- see how mean she is to me?! and I wrote her a story for her birthday too!

Paul- just shut up and get on with your _Hitsuruki_ story!

Anyway...onto the story whose characters I do not own

* * *

"Hey Rukia chan want to go out and drink tonight?" Matsumoto asked the overly worked out lieutenant of the thirteenth squad.

"Drink?! I'm sorry Matsumoto san not tonight" Rukia apologized with a sad face, she had too much work to do because her captain was always sick, she was always stuck with the paper work, not that she minded much

"Awww come on! please! Momo chan, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Shuuhei, and Kira are waiting at the bar! please!" Matsumoto begged with her big gray eyes watering,

"I'm sorry Matsumoto san but begging never works on me" Rukia dismissed the woman, the strawberry blonde knew that if Kuchiki Rukia had made up her mind it took A LOT to change her mind, if anything. When an idea stuck her, Matsumoto smirked like a cat about to pounce on a mouse,

"Rukia chan...come with me or else you'll regret it...deeply" she said in a dark tone which got the young Kuchiki's attention,

"Are you threatening me Matsumoto sa..." when purple eyes widened at the woman's very close bosoms,

"Come or your going to have to explain to my friends here" never has Rukia ever seen any human body part look so...dangerous before.

Rukia gulped, "I'll come just please...spare me" and in a flash the strawberry blonde's **friends** partly disappeared into her hakama.

"Good now LET'S GOOOOOOOO!!" the woman then pulled Rukia's shocked body from her seat by the low table and dragged her to the bar.

'WHY ME?!'

* * *

If one could see closely enough they would probably see Rukia's left eye twitch,

"What...is this?" spluttered all across the floor were the VERY drunk bodies of Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Abarai Renji

"Ah! Rukia san! you made it!" Hinamori smiled with a light blush, she had drunk very little to none since Rukia made her appearance with Matsumoto, and it was clear on her face, for her eyes were clear of any glaze.

"Matsumoto I told you nobody else!" a male's voice sounded very annoyed at the grinning woman

"Oh! taichou! you're such a baby! it's your birthday! so relax! and besides it's Rukia chan! now it's going to be a real PARTY!" Matsumoto ran towards her captain with Rukia in hand, and forced the two to get real close

"Look! you two like each other already!" the woman grinned from ear to ear as the two ice wielders blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Ma...Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya tried to make his voice sound as authorative as possible as his lieutenant only pushed the two closer together, making their chests touch each other

"Ahh!" Rukia let out a light squeal, as she felt the young captains hard chest press up against her own small chest, Rukia pushed away from the woman and jumped away before she was sure he could feel her heart pulse in her rib cage. Her face as red as a tomato

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she bowed and managed a proper apology as she was always taught, within the Kuchiki house hold.

"N..no it...I'm sorry" the young captain stuttered and turned his back on the raven haired girl before she could see his feverish blush,

'_Her chest was so...soft_!'

Hitsugaya automatically caught himself and shook his head, trying to throw away the _thoughts_ he just had about the young Kuchiki.

'_What the hell was that?!'_

"Awww you two are so cute! I knew bringing Rukia chan was the right idea!" Matsumoto yelled from across the room as she waved a glass of sake high above her head, spilling some on the faces of the unconscious.

"Hey! what's the big idea?!" Renji woke with a start as he tasted sake all over his face,

"Wha...what happened?!" Kira then followed but as he woke his leg automatically lifted and kicked Ikkaku's bald head,

"What the hell?! who the hell did that?!"

"Shut up! you annoying man!" Yumichika woke then after from the noise,

"Umm Yumichika san...were you really out cold or just sleeping?" Hinamori asked a bit skeptical

"Why I don't know what your talking about Hinamori san" the prissy shinigami smirked, showing off his oh so _beautiful_ teeth.

"Umm is this really a birthday party for you taichou...?" Rukia asked the white haired captain yet not really facing him, he blushed at her sudden voice pulling him back to reality,

"Unfortunately it is...Matsumoto just randomly decided to bring all these people here and drag me along, claiming this gathering was for me" the captain said with an exasperated tone,

"I see" she nodded and stood where she was when Renji saw her,

"Hey! Rukia! you're here too!" he waved up at his childhood friend and forced his body off the floor towards her,

"Having fun?"

"Haha well I don't really know how to have fun by drinking myself retarded" Rukia smirked at the bodies of the male shinigami,

"Hey it can be really fun! trust me!" he pointed to his chest, hoping it was in the right spot above his heart, when Rukia pushed his hand down until it reached his heart,

"Hahahhah right!" the red head blushed at his mistake as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment but was joined in with Rukia's laughs,

Hitsugaya green eyes watched the two act familiar with each other as his eyes leaned towards the laughing shinigami, she looked completely normal now, her face no longer held that strong blush but a healthy color. When Hitsugaya couldn't help but let his eyes wander down the Kuchiki's body and onto her chest

'_Damn it! it must be the sake! damn you Matsumoto_!' he turned his head away with a blush across his face, before the woman left to get Rukia, she had spiked his drink with A LOT of sake that he got drunk from just one drink! he made his way towards his seat beside the laughing Hinamori, as Renji and Rukia soon followed.

"Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, and you too Kira! are you all just going to drink or do you plan on doing something else tonight?" Hitsugaya asked with strong annoyance at the whole scene.

"Ahh! taichou don't worry! I have a plan!" and with that his lieutenant picked up an empty sake bottle and headed towards the already seated shinigami.

"We're going to play truth or dare!" everyone in the room gulped as the room temperature got drastically lowered.

* * *

Yay! the first chappy is done! now onto the second!

Paul- you dork!

Me- What?

Paul-...

Me- Silenced by my geniusness?

Paul- Sure... why not

Me- Just go back to your IchiRuki! Hitsuruki WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY! you just watch!

Paul- Over my dead body!


	2. Chapter 2

Now! chapter 2!!

Paul- Just get on with the story!

Me- You're not the boss of me!

Paul- Yes I am! now get on with the story!

Me- Does this mean you want to read it?!

Paul- No, but if you don't start soon your reader will get...testy

Me- O.O shoot!

* * *

"Truth or dare?! Matsumoto! your idea of a party is drinking and truth or dare?!" Hitsugaya looked in absolute annoyance, he was sure he was going to pop a blood vein.

"Awww taichou!! stop being a baby! besides! if the bottle lands on Rukia chan then you can make her do whatever you want her to do!" Matsumoto grinned like a mad woman as her woozy eyes seemed to clear for a moment, just to see a rare blush on her captain and the most cutest blush on Rukia.

"MATSUMOTO!!" the white haired captain screamed as he stood up and grabbed his sword from where it hung behind him, about to Hyourinmaru his lieutenants butt when Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, and Kira blocked his view and came crashing into the semi circle Renji, Hinamori, Rukia and himself had begun.

However, as the other four were still drunk they toppled onto each other crashing into Hitsugaya causing him to lose his balance and fall head first... onto Rukia's small chest.

The most awkward silence filled the room as everyone stood where they were. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, even as Ikkaku hung in the air on his tippy toes trying his best to prevent a visit with the tatami floor. Bright green eyes stared up into wide purple eyes, both never wavering from each other, both faces covered with the reddest blushes that only seemed to grow all the more.

"K..."

"...PERVERT!!" on pure instinct Rukia raised her right hand high into the air and came in contact with the VERY shell shocked captain. Causing him to fly off the Kuchiki and into the wall on the other side of the room.

The room instantly filled with hard laughter as the captain was soaked with the sake, he had crashed into.

"Hahahahahah Rukia chan called you a pervert taichou!" Matsumoto laughed all the harder,

"Hahahhah who knew the little captain would be a pervert at so young an age!" Ikkaku spluttered his sake flowing out of his nose,

"Ah ah! my nose! my nose!" the bald man held the bridge of his nose as he tried to stop the sake from coming out.

Yumichika and Kira both had to hold their sides trying to minis the pain, giggles could be heard from Hinamori as she tried to hide her wide smile, even Renji had to hold his sides as he rolled on his back rocking back and forth, shaking with laughter. However no laughs were heard from Rukia's lips as her face was still taking a beating from the blush attack she had.

'_He...his whole head was on my chest! he was laying on my chest!_' her blush came back ten fold as this thought seemed to roll through her head. She had turned her body from the group so her back faced them,

'_I should have never come! I knew this was a bad idea!_' and as her shaken legs forced themselves up she exited out of the room, unnoticed.

* * *

Hitsugaya never in a million years would he have EVER dreamed that HIS head would land on KUCHIKI RUKIA'S chest! never! never! so what was his white haired head doing laying face first on the Kuchiki's chest staring up into her eyes and flushed face. His whole body froze, his mind gone...everything that wasn't them two disappeared from his senses as he stared into those deep purple orbs that seemed so wide with shock and something else. He had been so drawn in that he never saw what had hit him, until his back was against the wall, him covered in sake soaking his clothes to the bone.

Laughter fill his ears as he observed the shinigamis around him, all laughing their heads off. Had he not been so mortally embarrassed at the moment he would have called upon Hyourinmaru to freeze them all, including Hinamori! of course had he not been MORTALLY embarrassed at the moment. But he was, so he did the only thing that he could do, he shunpoed out of the high tempuratured room before they would be able to see his whole body flush red.

'_Damn that woman!_' he mentally cursed the busty woman, he was sure that tomorrow at work he would FORCE her to do her and HIS workload by 1 in the afternoon, giving her only three hours to get it do. Since she usually woke up around 10. His hand unconsciously came to his left cheek and rubbed it,

'_I never knew Kuchiki was strong enough to throw me across the room with a simple slap_!' Hitsugaya thought when his mind flashed at the memory of how soft Rukia's chest was.

'_So small but...so soft..._' automatically he felt his whole body flushed a deeper red and he shook his head,

"What am I thinking?!"

"Ahh!" a small gasp removed him from his dismembered thoughts and brought him back to reality,

"Who's there?!" the young captain grabbed Hyourinmaru and his eyes squinted, his senses slowly but assuredly returning.

"Come out NOW!" when a shuffle of the bush to his right moved and a petite figure appeared,

"Kuchiki?!" at the sound of her last name she looked up into green eyes and flushed even harder,

"Tai...taichou!" she stuttered, while playing with her white tie that held her black hakama together

"Wha...what are you out...out here Kuchiki?" the now equally blushing captain stuttered uncharacteristically

"I...umm ne...needed to get some air" Rukia lied, her eyes kept their held on the ground never looking up into the boys face.

'_Great! now I can't even look at her without blushing! thanks a lot Matsumoto' _he thought in annoyance, when inside the noisy and drunken room a busty strawberry blonde sneezed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the support!

You all make me so happy to be writing!

Please continue to watch over me!

and once again ignore the fact that I don't own Bleach or its characters...dang it!

Paul- just get on with the story

Me- hush up! I'm trying to give thanks to my readers!...not like you'd understand

Paul-WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me-O.O shoot! nothing! nothing!

Paul- I'm getting to my stories! stop badgering me!

Me- yeah yeah! whatever!

* * *

"Kuchiki...umm about what happened..." Hitsugaya started,

"It...it's nothing! really! I should be the one apologizing I slapped a captain of the Gotei 13, I'm so sorry!" Rukia gave a deep and sorrowful bow, hoping that the white haired captain would forgive her and not tell her captain or...her brother.

"No Kuchiki I really should be the one apologizing, it was my lieutenant who pulled you into this, I have to take responsibility for her and for that I am truly sorry" Hitsugaya bowed to the shocked Kuchiki,

"Please...Hitsugaya taichou get up" the raven haired girl looked embarrassed and looked away, she still wasn't used to the way people would act around her. After she had gotten the lieutenants seat in the thirteenth squad the people of her clan began to...respect her even a little. They would treat her like she was an actual Kuchiki and not some street rat.

The young captain straightened up and tried to look into Rukia's eyes, even when his eyes seemed to be drawn to her chest,

'_Stop it Toushiro! your not a pervert! your better than temptation!...damn hormones and be damned sake!' _Hitsugaya thought in frustration as his blush returned,

"Taichou?" Rukia's voice brought the captain back to reality,

"Huh? oh! sorry Kuchiki" he stuttered,

"No, its okay..." and slowly Rukia made her way to the porch the sake house was perched on, and quietly sat next down leaning on a wooden pole to her right. Hitsugaya stood where he was for a moment before deciding to sit next to the lieutenant, on her left

Silence quickly engulfed the two as they sat under the dark December sky, the white moon giving them only a strand of light as it danced across the Zen garden, rippling the calm blue water in the pond before them, when Rukia awkwardly asked

"Umm taichou...how old are you really?" green eyes widened in confusion and shock,

"Why do you ask Kuchiki?"

"..Well it is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Well yes but..."

"I'm sorry! you don't have to answer if you don't want to...I...forget I even mentioned it" Rukia excused herself,

'_What the hell?! why did I ask him that?! that was so rude of me! I have no right to ask something like that!' _she mentally scolded herself, wanting so badly to hit herself for being so stupid.

"It's okay your right, it is my birthday, I'm 198 today" the young captain grinned proudly, purple eyes stared at him silently taking in the sight before her

'_Tai...taichou looks so...handsome'_ under the light of the moon his white mane glowed with pure brilliance, his tanned skin seemed to be like rich copper, as his emerald eyes pulsed as if they held the world within them. His small but powerful body shown through his wet clothes, Rukia saw this and automatically blushed but thought

'_He's going to catch a cold!'_

"Taichou...I think you better get inside, your clothes are still a bit wet you'll catch a cold out here" Rukia advised with sorrowful eyes, fully knowing she was the reason his hakama and haori were wet with sake. She never got to see the captain smile at her,

'_She's too cute' _suddenly his cheeks burned with a strong blush and he shook his head.

"I'm fine Kuchiki...I'll see you off" he said and stood up when he looked to the girl she looked at him with very confused eyes,

"What are you talking about taichou?"

"Well I thought you'd want to go home...after..." but he saw her only shake her raven hair back and forth,

"No, taichou...I want to stay if that's okay"

"Wh...why?" he was the one now confused,

"It would be rude of me to leave now"

"I gave you permission to leave, it wouldn't offend me in any way" he said with a cool face but deep down Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed if Rukia did leave, but he quickly shook the feeling off.

Rukia only shook her head, and smiled

"I would like to stay taichou...please?" the captain was taken aback but smiled and nodded,

"Okay...should we go in now? it is getting a bit cold out here" the white haired boy grinned sheeply and Rukia returned it.

* * *

Both emerald and amethyst eyes twitched in annoyance as they stared at the shinigami in front of them. Hinamori was blushing like mad hiding her face, Matsumoto and Renji were laughing their heads off very loudly and very obnoxiously, Kira was drinking himself to oblivion as ten sake bottles were empty beside him, Ikkaku sat in a dark corner rocking back and forth, Hisagi was performing Kabuki, while Yumichika was in his...underwear.

"What the hell happened here?!" Hitsugaya screamed while a vein appeared on his forehead again.

"Ah! taichou Rukia chan! your both back! now the real party starts!" Matsumoto grinned and got up and strayed towards the two little shinigami only to push them into the circle.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou's turn!" the strawberry blonde yelled and shoved the empty sake bottle into his chest, looking as happy as a cat with miles and miles of yarn

"I refuse"

"Awww! but taichou! its your birthday! let up a little!"

"Your one to talk!"

"Umm taichou if you don't mind, may I have the bottle if you don't want it?" Rukia asked as she sat on the boys right, he looked at her in surprise

"Kuchiki?! you too?" she only nodded shyly, Hitsugaya only sighed in response and gave her the bottle,

"Yay! it's Rukia chans turn!" the bosomy woman grinned as she made her way to her seat on the left of Hinamori, Hisagi sat on Matsumotos left, followed by a space where Ikkaku should be sitting but refusing to leave his corner, Yumichika sat next then Kira followed by Renji then Rukia after, and to finish the circle Hitsugaya.

"Go Rukia!" Renji cheered on his childhood friend, Rukia spun the bottle as it went round and round, circling around the group with an unknown suspense. Finally after some time the bottle slowed down and stopped... on Hisagi Shuuhei.

* * *

Black eyes widened in horror,

'_No! not again!_' he thought in agony as he remembered how Renji had dared him to perform the Kabuki before, since he refused to choose truth.

"Hisagi san truth or dare?" Rukia asked as she looked at him straight in the face, she caught him gulping

"D...dare" he REFUSED to choose truth. He had too many secrets that could get him into DEEP trouble. As Hisagi looked into the Kuchiki's eyes he could have sworn her eyes seemed to hold a glint for a moment,

"I dare you to...bring me as much Chappy things as you can in the next hour" Rukia proclaimed in a proud voice, smiling from ear to ear

"Wh...what the HELL?!" Hisagi screamed as he stood up and stared down at the Kuchiki,

"Are you serious Kuchiki?!" his black eyes stared into purple and he nodded in defeat,

"Fine...be back in an hour" and Hisagi shunpoed towards the woman's association. Wide eyes stared at the door and back at Rukia,

"Whoa Rukia! I never knew you could be...so evil" Renji commented, as Rukia only gave him an innocent look,

"What do you mean Renji?" the red head only looked away and lightly blushed, as Hitsugaya only stared in amusement,

'_Hmm who knew Kuchiki could be so...devious' _Shit! in that moment the young captains mind filled with images of Rukia and the word devious.

"Alright! next is taichou!" Matsumoto yelled when her captain gave her a look,

"I refuse"

"No! taichou! you are going to play even if it kills you!" the older woman said as she glared at her captain, she was obviously tired of him skipping out on his turns

"Fine" he gave in, after all why go through the trouble of fighting when he could easily avoid it? and so the captain reached for the bottle and spun it. Around and around it went the room filled with the familiar suspenseful silence once more, when finally the bottle began to slow down and stopped...on Matsumoto Rangiku.

Me- O.O what's Toushiro going to ask Matsumoto?! find out in the next chapter! and please read and review! thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighto!

thanks you all for the reviews!

and the support!

I really like this drabble! but

I really think ya'll like my new story!

so I have to hurry this up!

haha

please keep watch over me!

and so lets find out what Hitsu chan will ask Matsumoto!

* * *

Matsumoto was sure the moment the bottle stopped on her, her blood froze in its place. When she looked up at her captain only to see a **smile **on his face she saw her life flash before her in vivid colors and motions.

'_Good bye world! I knew you for only so long_!' tears fell from the bosomy woman's face as she bowed to the floor and begged her captain to be forgiving, no matter how impossible that would be

"Please taichou!! please don't kill me!!" everyone's eyes widened at the request

"Matsumoto...truth or dare?" Hitsugaya asked in a monotone voice his smile still on his tanned face, ignoring his lieutenants pleads. She **was** after all the one who called these people to this party and said it was for him, she was also the one who pushed him and Rukia's chest together! not that he was complaining, but she was the one who got them all drunk by bringing sake! and the one who got him embarrassed with the thoughts he had towards the raven haired shinigami by the amount of sake she had spiked in his drink! hell! she was the cause of EVERYTHING! why not get even with her?

And being the child prodigy he was, he knew **exactly **what to make her do. He repeated himself with his never fading smile still plastered on his small face.

"I asked you a question Matsumoto truth or dare?" she knew that if she chose truth, her captain would know her secrets in an instant and always hold them over her. And if she chose dare, he still would make her do something that he would always gold over her head! she was stuck!

'_Damn this game_!' she automatically thought with a sour face, as the game she loved so much had its VERY evil points.

"Well?" her white haired captains voice ringing in her ears pulling her from her thoughts

'_Might as well make this as painless as possible_!'

"Dare!" and Masumoto was sure she saw her captain's smile widened.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe it! here she was thinking that Hitsugaya Toushiro captain of the tenth division was a passive person! sure she knew he got angry easily and yeah she knew that he was short tempered but she never thought he was...this evil!

"Renji is Hitsugaya taichou really Hitsugaya taichou?" she leaned to her right and whispered into her friends ear, as they gulped. The whole room silent as Matsumoto just stared wide eyed at her young captain,

'_He...he can't be SERIOUS_!?'

"Taichou...you're joking right?" she nervously laughed,

"Matsumoto have I ever joked around?" he never joked, NEVER!

"Please taichou! anything else! please!"

"No, I gave you a dare and you have to do it!"

"But taichou!!"

"No! Matsumoto I dare you to stop your drinking of **any **alcohol for a month! and that's final!"

"TAIIIIIICHOUUUUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! PLEASE! I can't do that! if I don't drink I'll die!"

"Technically you're already dead Masumoto" Yumichika proclaimed the obvious,

"That's not the point! taichou I can't stop drinking! I just can't!" the strawberry blonde NEEDED alcohol! that was just something she couldn't live with out!

"I don't care! I spun the bottle and it landed on you! I asked you truth or dare and you chose dare!" Hitsugaya was enjoying his punishment far too much.

"Taiichouuuuu!!" Masumoto whined as she laid on the floor,

"Hinamori you're next" Hitsugaya handed the brunette the empty bottle as he sat in between her and the surprised Rukia.

'_I never thought he was like this!_' Rukia mused, oddly enough she found that the evil Hitsugaya was a bit...hotter than her pervious thoughts of the captain.

'_What the hell?! what am I thinking?! this is a captain I'm thinking of! a captain two years younger than me!_' her being 200 after all. Rukia was sure her face was flushed red at the thoughts of the white haired captain but what could she do?

"Kuchiki are you alright? your face is red" Hitsugaya asked when he turned his head a little to glance at the raven haired girl, his face worried now thinking she had a fever or something

"Na...no! nothing! I'm fine taichou!" Rukia's face burned all the more, as the captain got a little closer

"I'm okay Hitsugaya taichou! really!" the thirteenth divisions lieutenant stuttered and turned her head the other way,

'_She...looks adorable_!' his thought process stopped there as Hitsugaya watched Rukia squirm in her seat and her face flush, she looked just TOO cute! he felt his heart race and his mind pound. When a loud voice screamed in horror interrupting his thoughts.

"NO! NO FREAKING WAY!" Renji yelled as the bottle pointed to him.

* * *

Me- oh snap! yo! what's Hinamori goin' to ask Renji? and what will he answer?! haha I bet ya'll are saying 'FINALLY! some action!' so yup! action between our two ice wielders! but if this made you all happy wait for the next chapter! please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

And so! I do not own anything!

however! on with the story I do own!

* * *

Hinamori never thought that the bottle would land on her good friend from academy but she had to admit she wasn't entirely disappointed.

"Abarai kun truth or dare?" Renji stared at the brunette in front of him as everyone stared at him, except Ikkaku who still refused to be removed from the corner, even though Yumichika screamed at him

"Ikkaku! get your virgin butt here right now! damn it!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Vir...virgin?" Rukia looked at Yumichika and then at Ikkaku in confusion, when Renji told her

"Yumichika san asked Ikkaku san truth or dare and Ikkaku san said truth, so you can guess what he asked" Renji explained, but Rukia being...Rukia only shock her head,

"No, what did he ask?" Renji only smiled dumbly,

"He asked Ikkaku if he was a virgin or not" Hitsugaya answered the now really red Rukia,

"WHAAAAAAT!!" her innocent purple eyes were wide like saucers as she hid her face, Hinamori did the same as Masumoto for a moment forgot her dare and laughed at Ikkaku's pain

"Hahahahahah Ikkaku is still a virgin!!"

"I said shut the hell up!" large tears fell from the bald man's eyes as he tried to make himself smaller.

"You can't hide it Ikkaku! everyone here has lost their virginity! already!" Matsumoto exclaimed proudly as the room got hotter,

Yumichika nodded as did Kira, somehow as he was still out cold from the high sake intake. Hinamori as well as Renji nodded as well both smiling as they remembered the day they lost their purity. However as everyone was reminiscing two shinigami didn't.

"Tai...taichou you...you're not nodding" Rukia observed the captain who sat like a flushed stone,

"I have no reason to nod"

"You mean you're still a virgin?" Rukia asked innocently, if her voice weren't of the purest at that moment! Hitsugaya couldn't tell what he would have done! so instead he got a nose bleed.

"Ah! Hitsugaya taichou!" Rukia rushed over to the captain, helping him up from the floor his face met with

"Are you alright? taichou?"

"I...I'm fine Kuchiki!" he stuttered as he held his nose,

'_Damn it! why did Kuchiki have to ask me that! of course I'm still a virgin!_' his nose bleed only got worse

"Ah! shit! my nose!"

"Here!" Rukia got a napkin and held it up to the captain's nose as she stared intently at it, his eyes watching her every move. How her small hands were smooth against his skin, her hair black as midnight, her eyes like amethyst crystals, everything about her only made Hitsugaya's heart beat rapidly in it's cage, his body felt hard and warm.

'_I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to Kuchiki though'_ and if at all possible the young captains nose bleed tripled its bleeding rate.

"Ah! taichou! what the hell is wrong with your nose?!"

* * *

"Now that everyone is okay now, Abarai kun truth or dare?" Hinamori asked glancing at her childhood friend who's nose was plugged with tissue.

"...Dare" after the whole reminiscing of their very _private_ times, Renji was a bit paranoid that Hinamori would ask him how he lost his and that was one story Renji REFUSED to tell. Hinamori smiled and said something that made the red head almost tear up,

"I dare you to cut your hair"

"..."

"Abarai kun?"

"...NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Renji wailed and held his head for dear life,

"No! Hinamori! please not that! please not my hair!!"

"I'm sorry Abarai kun but a dare's a dare" Hinamori smiled as she was enjoying her dare,

"Hinamori san! I never knew you were so evil!" Yumichika gasped as he stared at the bubby shinigami.

"Why?! why my hair?!"

"I never did like your hair long" the brunette simply explained and pulled out a pair of scissors out of no where,

"All right! Abarai kun! time for a hair cut!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! stay away! STAY AWAY!!" Renji screamed with tears flowing down his face as he shunpoed out of the room for dear life, Hinamori following close behind,

"You can't run forever Abarai kun!!" and soon the room was quiet again. When everyone heard a soft laugher,

"Hehehe"

"Matsumoto san?" Yumichika, Hitsugaya, and Rukia stared at the strawberry blonde, Kira would have as well had he not been out cold still. Her ice blue eyes looked up at everyone when she reached for the bottle, and everyone knew.

"Shit!"

"It's my turn now! and taichou! you better be prepared!" the woman grinned, when Rukia interrupted

"Umm Matsumoto san doesn't the bottle have to land on him?"

"No, not necessarily" she looked at the raven haired shinigami and then back at her captain, he knew that look in her eyes and his widened automatically

"Don't you dare Matsumoto! I know what you're going to do! and I will not allow it! remember I'm still your superior!"

"So? you took part in this game also knowing full well that the bottle could land. on. you!"

'_Damn it! she's right_!' the young captain cursed and soon the bottle went spinning round and round until the room filled with awkward silence once more. The snores and mumbles of Kira were the only sounds coming from the room as light and dark purple eyes stared between the faces of ice blue and emerald green.

"I dare you taichou _kun,_ to **kiss** Kuchiki Rukia on the lips!" the bosomy woman's grin stretched from ear to ear as she proudly beamed at the two flushed red ice wielders,

"WHAT?!"

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"You chose dare! now do it!" she pointed towards her hypocritical captain, his annoyed face was clear on his face as well as a SUPER strong blush and a vein. Rukia looked into her lap in shock!

'_No way! there's no way I can _**kiss**_ Hitsugaya taichou! there' no way in heaven or hell!' _Rukia's heart raced as her thoughts and body pounded in place. She liked the captain he was a kind person, sure they weren't the closest people in soul society but they had had civilized conversations before, and she got the feeling that they understood each other, to some degree.

As Rukia's mind rounded itself in thought Hitsugaya's mind was also in chaos.

'_Kiss Kuchiki! no way! I can't! she...she wouldn't want that! not...not with me...' _the white haired captain thought in regret, he knew that it was true there was no way Kuchiki Rukia would want to kiss him when she has so many admirers and suitors, why settle for a simple captain?

"I don't see you two moving!... fine! if you two won't move then I'll help you!" and in a flash Matsumoto shunpoed between the two and once again pushed the small shinigami close until their lips met.

* * *

How soft her lips were like the snow in December, how warm her face was against his like the sun shining on him as he would lay in the meadow, how her purple eyes seem to innocently drown him. Hitsugaya didn't care! he wanted to keep his lips on hers, to keep Kuchiki Rukia to himself. Share her with no one or anything!

He didn't care and he was sure to show her that, Hitsugaya crushed his lips hard on the shocked Kuchiki as he wrapped his hands around her small waist and cup her face with gentleness he seemed to posses, ignoring the hot stares aimed at him and his Rukia.

As his lips rushed he half expected Rukia to push him away, or just sit there and both hurt him deeply but he continued. he needed to let her know he liked her! he Hitsugaya Toushiro REALLY REALLY liked Kuchiki Rukia. But him being completely blown away by the fact that Rukia was kissing him back was an understatement.

Rukia was flabbergasted! she was blown away! breathless! the tenth division captain was KISSING her! and kissing her HARD! Rukia could feel her heart pound, her chest ached, and her lips her body yearned for his touch. She wanted, needed Toushiro's touch! no matter how much it seemed to burn her, she didn't care! why should she? she liked him after all.

Rukia pressed her white lips onto Hitsugaya's tanned lips and pressed her petite body close to his hard one. She too ignored the intense stares of the shinigami who watched them in blown away shock. She smiled. However no matter how much she would have preferred to continue she knew they needed air. So reluctantly both let go of each other only to stare into each other's different colored eyes, in dizzy wonder and wondrous adrenaline.

"Ru...kia"

"Tou...shiro" both shared a pure and blissful smile, their feelings for each other got through so no words were needed.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Matsumoto squealed as the room filled with clapping, Yumichika finally woke Kira, and Ikkaku got up from his corner, Hinamori grinned at her childhood friend for finally finding his love, Hisagi dropped the chappies he forcefully got back from the woman's association and stood clapping, as did Renji with his 'new' hair cut and a few other wounds and cuts. Both the small shinigami blushed red and looked at the people around them in confusion,

"What?" they began when Matsumoto walked up to them and happily said with everyone in unison, as if this were all planned out,

"Happy birthday Hitsugaya taichou!" he smiled and thought as his hold on Rukia tightened a bit,

'_Happy birthday indeed.' _and the young captain kissed Rukia once more, as they drowned in the sound of cheering coming from their friends.


End file.
